


The Lights Above Arby's

by feriowind



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration of the scene between Carlos and Cecil at the end of episode 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Above Arby's




End file.
